Because Of A Wish
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.
1. Invisibledom

NEW STORY

**Name of Story: **Because Of A Wish

**Summary: **Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author's Note: **Ahem, yes, I know I already have other stories to work on but I just HAVE to get this down. This is inspired because **BlackRosetheVampire **and I talk A LOT on Facebook about what would happen if demons were real. Therefore, here it is! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Invisibledom

…

The young seventeen-year-old brown hair woman groaned, rolling over in her soft mattress to shut off the beeping of her alarm clock.

Once it was silenced, she began to drift off back to sleep until she noticed how silent it was. She turned her head, expecting to hear something but didn't. All she heard was the hum of the air conditioner and refrigerator in the kitchen.

They must be at work all ready, she thought, sitting up and looking around her pink and orange polka-dotted room. Her bookshelves were filled with many books. Thick and thin. The nightstand next to her queen-sized bed had three books, stacked on each other, all with them with markers in the pages.

She got out of her bed, shuffled to the hallway, and walked down the hallway to her parent's bedroom. They were not there.

She sighed heavily, turning the other way and walking to the kitchen. She turned the coffee maker on began to watch the brown drops drip into the pot, the machine making the gurgling noises in the process. It was too quiet in her house. However, she was used to it. Her parents were almost never home. They always worked from sun up to sun down. And when they were home, they continued to work.

To stifle the crushing silence, she turned on the radio in the living room. Immediately, a song blared to life.

"Much better," she said to herself, smiling and skipped back to her bedroom. She could still here the music from the living room as she began rummaging through her closet for an outfit.

Finally, picking out a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie with a t-shirt to go with them.

The young woman sang along to the music as she took off her purple dotted pajama's and put on her jeans and t-shirt. A new song was starting by the time she zipped up her gray blue hoodie and pulled on her purple striped socks.

"It's like this every morning," she said sadly and to herself, sitting on her bed, looking downcast at the tan carpeting. She sighed, heavily, picking up her orange and blue polka-dotted backpack from the floor and stuffing a book from her nightstand into it

Here goes nothing, she thought, getting off her bed and going to the living room to turn off her radio and grab a cup of coffee. She put on her green sneakers and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

It was time for school, or as she liked to call it, Invisibledom.

…

Once she got to her school, she went to her locker to drop off her bag.

"Hey, Rin." The young woman, Rin, turned around to see a girl with long jet-black hair run towards her.

"Hey, Kagome," Rin greeted her only and best friend. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Kagome replied dryly. "You ready for that History test today?"

Rin blinked, confused at her friend.

"We have a test in History today," she asked.

Kagome sighed dramatically and hung her head, expecting Rin to say that. Kagome looked at Rin with an annoyed look in her chocolate eyes.

"Have you been reading Demon Powers again during class," Kagome asked, knowing Rin's favorite Manga to read.

Rin laughed and smiled nervously.

"Maybe."

Kagome groaned. "Rin, you can't keep reading during class! You're going to fail junior year and you'll have to make up for it in summer school!"

"Chill, Kagome. History is my easiest class. I know everything that's going to be on the test."

"Oh, really?" Kagome gave Rin a skeptical look. "Then who was the Emperor during World War One?"

"Umm…" Rin shifted her feet, not knowing the answer. Luckily, she was saved by the bell ringing. "Oh, there's the bell, Kagome! See you at lunch!"

Rin hurried off to her first class of the day: Art.

Once there, she took her seat in the middle row and dug in her bag for her book, Demon Powers, and opened it to her page. She left off in the part where the fearsome cold-hearted dog demon Sesshomaru was battling against his arch foe, Haru the powerful fox demon.

You see, Demon Powers is all about this Full Fledge Dog Demon Sesshomaru, seeking ultimate power to defeat his enemy's. Especially, his father and Haru, a power fox demon.

Rin gasped loudly, seeing Sesshomaru's enemy run his blade through his gut.

"Oh no," Rin said, catching the attention of everyone in her class, including the teacher.

"Miss Weistu," the teacher said in a warning tone. Rin froze at her last name being said, not realizing class had started. She looked up at the teacher.

"Yes, Mister Cray," Rin asked, marking her page and closing the book.

"Give me the book," he said, his arms crossed against his chest. "You'll get it back at the end of class."

"Wha…?" Rin looked at him, opened mouthed. He narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed in defeat. "Fine."

She handed him the book, well, more like slammed it in his open hand then went back to her seat. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He returned to the board, unfazed and used to Rin's behavior.

"As I was saying before Miss Weistu interrupted us, we will…"

Rin droned out his voice as she heard giggles behind her.

"Why does she even bother to read? It's so boring."

"I know. No wonder why she doesn't have any friends besides that geek Kagome." The girls giggled in their hands to stifle the sound.

Rin's heart sank, hearing them talk about her only friend in a bad way.

She was a nobody at school, aka Invisibledom. She was only a nobody because of those bitches that make her life a living hell. Therefore, she retreats to the only place where she cannot be made fun of or insulted.

Demon Powers.

Nobody glanced at her twice. And she was okay with that. It gave her more time to herself and think about things. Like what would happen if demons were real. She always thought about stuff like that.

"I bet she hasn't had a boyfriend. Ever." The girls went on to her friend. Rin knew them to be as Kagura, Naomi, and Kikyo. The school's three most horrible girls that will do anything to get what they want. And if they don't get it, they will cause hell to your life.

"Yeah, or sex." Naomi added, and then giggled. Kikyo and Kagura followed her example.

"Definitely not sex." Kikyo said. "She couldn't get a dick even if she paid the guy."

Rin bit her tongue to keep the words she wanted to say in her mouth. She has had _a _boyfriend before but he ended up cheating on her with those bitches behind her. So, she broke it off. As for the sex thing, she wasn't even going to have it until she was married. Or until she found the right man and he loves her.

The trio of bitches/sluts, laughed quietly. Rin took several deep breathes to calm her anger and dug in her bag for a package of washable markers.

She popped the cap off the magenta one and put it to her wrists, drawing two lines. The same lines Sesshomaru in Demon Powers has on his wrists. He also had two lines on each cheek along with a crescent moon on his forehead.

No one noticed or questioned her why she was drawing on herself. They were all used to weird stuff she was doing or just plain didn't notice her doing it.

Yep, this was Invisibledom.

To Be Continued…

How was that? This is sort of going to be a challenge for me to write. Nevertheless, I will manage. I'm not so sure about the next fic I will be working on, though. **Eyes of Sorrow**. That will be tough. Well, I'm going to get started on it then go to bed. Hope you like it.

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	2. The Wish

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Because Of A Wish

**Summary: **Rin is a little nobody that does not get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author's Note: **Hey, I am back for another wonderful chapter! I am glad you people like this story already. The fist chapter was just a background chapter on Rin. This is where everything starts. Hope you like! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **The Wish

…

Rin sighed heavily, walking through her door later that day once she got home from school. It has been a long and horrible day. First, she got her book taken away (which she forgot to pick up after class), then she tripped five times up the stairs to the second level (which she was laughed at by the bitches), then to top that off, she failed her history test.

It has not been a good day.

Rin dropped her heavy bag down on the floor and flopped onto the couch, where she lay unmoving for a while. The heavy silence weighed on her shoulders for a while.

Why is it always quiet in here, she thought, raising her head and looking around the white and blue living room. The silence bugged her. The radio remote was laying near by so she turned on the radio.

The song she was listening to before she left for school blared to life.

Rin got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, planning to get something to drink before heading to the computer room. She grabbed a blue Gatorade and started for the computer room, pausing at an end table, seeing a twenty-yen bill.

"'Rin, order in for yourself. Your father and I will not be home until late. Love, Mom.'" Rin read from the note that was beside the bill. Rin crumpled up the note in hand and threw it away, expecting that they will not be home for dinner. They hadn't had a decent meal together in weeks.

Rin grabbed the bill, stuffed it into her pocket, and picked up her forgotten bag from the floor.

"I have a lot of homework." She grumbled, going to the computer room. On her way to the computer, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself, going over to it and looking through the peephole. It was Kagome.

"Hey, Rin," Kagome said once Rin opened the door.

"Kagome! You're here! Yay!" Rin exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome laughed, patting her friends back. "I hate being alone here. My parents are at work still. As always."

"Yes and I brought you something." Kagome replied, now digging through her yellow backpack.

"You did?" Rin eyes went wide as Kagome took out Demon Powers that she had taken away by Mister Cray that morning in Art. "My book! I forgot about that."

Rin made to grab it but Kagome held it away from her.

"Homework first, Demon Powers later," Kagome said, putting it back in her bag.

"Aww, Kagome! Why do you have to be so mean?"

"I'm not being mean. I just want to make sure you pass junior year. I know you failed that history test today, Rin."

Rin groaned, bowing her head. Why did she have to bring that up?

"Life is so cruel." She sobbed. Kagome patted her shoulder.

"I know." Kagome said. "Come on. The faster we get done, the faster you get your book back."

"You are so evil." Rin replied as they walked into the living room and set their stuff down on the couch. Rin turned down the radio. Kagome looked at the radio curiously.

"Why are you listening to Barbie Girl?" She asked Rin.

"I like it. Now let us get to work! I want to find out what happens in Demon Powers." Rin said urgently, taking out her textbooks. "Mister Cray took it when Sesshomaru got a sword through his gut. I want to see if he's alright."

"Haven't you read this book before?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow raised. She vaguely wondered why she was friends with Rin in the first place.

"No. I just got it yesterday." Rin flipped open her History textbook to the chapter they were studying. Her History teacher is going to let her retake the test tomorrow during their study time. "Along with the next three volumes."

"Oh."

The two worked for an hour and half in silence, occasionally asking questions to each other and Kagome slapping Rin's hand for trying to get Demon Powers out of her bag. Several times.

"Okay, Kagome, I'm starving." Rin said, putting down her pen. "Let's order some pizza." Rin got up, walked to the phone, and started dialing numbers. "My mom gave me some money."

"Okay, I just need to call my mom and tell her I'm staying over." Kagome said, taking out her cell phone and dialing numbers.

Rin ordered a pepperoni and mushroom pizza for her and Kagome while Kagome talked to her mother.

"Okay," Kagome started, shutting her phone and slipping it into her back pocket, "my mom said that I have to be home before sundown, though. She doesn't want me walking after dark."

"Right. Pizza will be here in an hour." Rin replied, hanging up the phone and looking at Kagome's backpack with desire. Kagome saw this and snatched her bag away from Rin's grasp.

"You get your book after the pizza arrives." Kagome said sternly. "In the mean time, I'm going to quiz you."

"But I need to…Sesshomaru….Dead!" Rin spluttered, her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I said after pizza." Kagome softly chided, looking in her textbook. Rin let out a silent whine of protest before she hung her head in defeat.

"Fine," Rin replied reluctantly, crossing her arms.

"Now, who was the emperor during World War One?" Kagome asked Rin the question from earlier that morning.

"Yoshihito, but he's known as Taishio today here in Japan." Rin answered after much thought.

"Correct. Who is he the father of?"

"Hirohito. He was the emperor during World War Two."

"Correct and correct."

Kagome continued to quiz Rin for an hour. When the pizza got there, they put their books away and began eating.

"Hey, Kagome," Rin started, a thought occurred to her while nibbling on her slice of pizza. "Do think demons are real?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Kagome answered, digging in her bag with one hand while her other hand held her slice of pizza.

"If they aren't real, I wish they were real." Rin said, her eyes lighting up as Kagome handed her Demon Powers. "Yay! My book!" Rin hugged it to her chest tightly.

"Me too. Bring a little excitement to out lives." Kagome sighed before biting into her pizza.

Rin giggled and smiled at the thought of demons in the modern era. "Yeah, a lot of excitement. Maybe they are in disguise as humans or something."

"Now that would be interesting." Kagome and Rin laughed at the thought of demons-disguised-as-humans roaming around the streets or possibly in school with them.

However, they did not know the whole truth.

"Well, I got to go, Rin." Kagome said about an hour later at the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Thanks for keeping me company. You're a great best friend, Kagome." Rin said, hugging Kagome.

"No problem, Rin." Kagome replied, patting Rin's back. Rin let her go. "Bye, bye."

"Bye." Rin closed the door after Kagome got to the end of the driveway. Rin let out a large breath and started to make her way upstairs. She was tired.

Rin took a short shower, changed into her cream and orange-checkered pajama's, and climbed into her bed.

"I wish demons were real…" Rin yawned, falling asleep.

_CRASH_

To Be Continued…

Ooh, what happened? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. What do you people want to happen in this story? I may use your idea. So, tell me what you want to happen! Well, I'm going to work on **Eyes of Sorrow **for a bit then go to bed. I started school today.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	3. Intruder in the Night

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Because Of A Wish

**Summary: **Rin is a little nobody that does not get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author's Note: **Wow. Holy cow. Lots of reviews! Glad you like this story. I just want to point out a few things. 1. I do not know the exact amount of yen, not my fault. 2. I was not feeling very creative when I named Demon Powers, big deal. 3. If you were invisible or a nobody and you tripped on the stairs in front of the people that hate you most, they will laugh. Trust me. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Intruder in the Night

…

Rin bolted up right in her bed and looked at her window. It was shattered in pieces. Something was on her floor, laying in the glass pieces. She couldn't tell what it was. There was no moon light shining through her room.

"Hello?" She hesitantly said, crawling to the end of her bed. All she saw was a big black blob, not being able to make out its form.

She heard groaning, as if it was in pain.

"Hello?" She repeated. "Are you okay?"

This time, it was a growl. She heard it move because of the glass pieces. Rin listened for other sounds like her parents. She assumed they were not home because she did not hear anything.

Rin hesitantly switched on her bedside lamp, terrified of what she might find. Who ever it was, it was in pain.

Finally, after hearing another groan and glass tinkering, she flipped on the light and had to bite her lip from screaming.

There on her floor, was a man covered in blood. His face contorted with pain.

His silver hair was covered in his blood, and his white, almost completely red, tank top was ripped.

"Oh my," Rin exclaimed, with out second thought, went to get her medical supplies out of the bathroom. She wet a couple rags with hot water and ran back to her room to see the man trying to move more. He was standing upright and holding his bleeding left shoulder, facing away from her.

"Hey, don't move." Rin said urgently. He turned to face her. Rin froze, seeing his face clearly for the first time.

No way, she thought, staring at this injured man before her. He looked like Sesshomaru from Demon Powers. The same markings on his face. Two magenta stripes on his cheekbones and a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two very cold and deadly golden eyes.

The man or whatever it was growled menacingly at her.

Rin gulped, taking an involuntary step back. Her brown eyes filled with fear drifted to the wounds on his left shoulder and in his abdomen.

"Y-y-you're wounded." Rin's voice shook with fear. Scared of what this man was. He looked like a demon but they didn't exist. "L-let me h-help you."

The man-like-demon thing growled at her then winced, clutching his wound more.

Rin put her hands on her hips, annoyed this whatever you want to call it, didn't want to accept her help. She narrowed her eyes and put on her most powerful glare. Her fear vanished at the sight of him bleeding more. If he wanted to kill her, he would have done it all ready, wounded or not.

"Lay down." She said sternly. "And let me see your wounds."

The demon, she figured out finally -belief or not, if this man were human, he would have died from his wounds- seemed mildly surprised at her demand. They stared at each other for a while before Rin sighed, figuring he would have to be forced to lie down.

Rin walked over to the other side of her bed to where the demon was. She saw confusion go through his cold golden eyes.

Rin swallowed back her rising fear as she stood in front of him. The aura he gave off was unsettling and provoked fear.

"Lay down." Rin repeated. The demon growled at her again. She narrowed her eyes more at him. The blood leaking out of his wounds was starting to slow. "I said lay down. I need to check your wounds."

She pushed against his right shoulder. He didn't budge. It was like pushing a house.

The demon growled threateningly at her touch the winced in pain.

"See, you are in pain. Let me help you." Rin said gently, seeing him wince. Softness grew in her stern brown eyes. "It's the least you can do to repay me for breaking into my room in the middle of the night. And having you bleed all over my carpet." Make him feel guilty as a new approach. Bruise his ego.

The demon growled then winced once again. Rin took this opportunity to push against him again. This time, he fell on his back on the bed. Rin, shocked that he fell so easily, fell on top of him.

The demon growled in pain.

"Sorry," Rin gasped, gently rolling off him, her face red with embarrassment. She got off the bed and felt her abdomen wet with the demons' blood. She looked at the demon. His eyes were closed tight with pain and he was now clutching his abdomen wound.

I better help him now, Rin thought, reaching for her first aid kit and looking at what was left of his tank top.

"I have to take off your shirt to clean you wounds, okay," Rin said, her face still red.

Growl.

Rin took that as an Okay and began tearing his tank top off. She ripped it down the middle for his abdomen wound and tore the strap off for the left shoulder wound.

Not once did he open his eyes.

How foolish of me to fall into the mercy of a human. Curse that fox, the demon thought, pain going through his body. He let out a growl, feeling Rin clean his wounds with a warm rag.

"Sorry," Rin said quietly, seeing his face flood with more pain. She wiped away the blood and got a good look at his wounds. The one in his abdomen was healing. Along with the left shoulder wound. However, they weren't close to being halfway healed yet.

After some silence, Rin broke it, wiping away more blood on his chiseled chest.

"How do you feel? Any better?" Rin asked, trying not to stare at his perfectly toned and hardened muscles of his chest. When her fingers bushed his smooth skin, she felt the hardness of his chest. He was like an ancient God with his perfectly sculpted chest.

The demon let out a growl, indicating he was in pain.

"Can you talk? What is your name?" If he was indeed a demon, she just wanted to make sure he wasn't Sesshomaru from Demon Powers.

"Se…ssho…mar…u…" The demon growled out quietly. His voice was cold, also, and laced with pain.

Rin paused in her cleaning and looked at him, her eyes wide as plates.

"Sesshomaru," She asked with her heart racing in her chest. There was NO way he could be the same Sesshomaru from Demon Powers. She must have heard him wrong.

The demon, Sesshomaru, nodded then started to feel his pain fade very slowly. Perhaps it was this girl's touch or his wounds were simply healing.

"Are you a demon?" Rin's voice shook with nerves.

Sesshomaru slowly nodded, not sure, if he could trust this human woman.

"Dog demon?"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open in shock and looked at Rin, whom was staring at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly, his pain returned full force to him. He let out another growl. His wounds bled more. Rin seeing this quickly went back to work at once.

"I need you to sit up so I can bandage your wounds real quick before they bleed out more." Rin explained, pushing Demons Powers to the back of her mind. She would have to worry about that later. She did not want Sesshomaru to bleed to death.

Sesshomaru nodded, too tired and in pain to fight more. He struggled to sit up and Rin helped him sit up slowly, careful not open his wounds anymore.

When I see that damn Haru again, I'll kill him for having me to succumb to a human, Sesshomaru thought, anger and pain passing through his closed golden eyes as he felt Rin press a gauze to his abdomen.

"It might hurt just a tiny bit." Rin said, trying to comfort him while wrapping an ace bandage around his abdomen.

Sesshomaru let out a growl in response. Her sweet scent drifted into his sensitive nose. She smelled like raspberries. His blood was mixed with her scent, having some of it on her pajama top.

Once she was done wrapping his abdomen and making sure the bleeding lessened, she moved to his shoulder.

This has to be a dream, she thought, pressing gauze to his shoulder. He winced at her touch.

"Sorry." Rin said quietly. "These gauzes are lined with some antibiotics so it should help your wounds heal quicker than they already are."

Sesshomaru nodded. He could also smell the sharp scent of the antibiotics from the gauzes along with Rin's scent. Indeed the antibiotics were already helping to heal his wounds. They would be healed by morning now.

He wondered why this human woman, was acting so calmly and not afraid of him. He could smell her feelings and she wasn't scared. Just worried and nervous. Most humans were afraid of him the second they see him.

"All done," Rin said, clipping the ace bandage. She looked at him, his calm face. "Are you feeling any better? If you're tired, you can sleep if you want to."

Sesshomaru nodded, feeling drowsy from his wounds healing, the humans scent, and the stench of the antibiotics. And the fight.

Rin helped him lay down slowly, careful not to reopen his wounds.

"I'll be right back." Rin said, double checking his wounds then going to her dresser for a fresh change of clothes. However, Sesshomaru wasn't listening. Sleep had claimed him the second his head hit the pillow.

Rin saw him asleep and smiled.

To Be Continued…

That is a good place to end it. I hope you liked! Kind of sweet moments in there. I am not sure how much I will be updating in the next two or so weeks, because my brother is home for a while before he has to go back to Iraq and my mom wants a TON of things done. Sigh. Well, I am going to work on something that I will pull out of a hat.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome.


	4. No Way

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Because Of A Wish

**Summary: **Rin is a little nobody that does not get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know my updates are slower than usual that is only because my Internet is shut off at home so I'm using the Library's Internet, unfortunately they aren't open 24/7. I have barely had anytime to type because my brother is home and whatnot. Sigh. Anyway, here is the next chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **No way.

…

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes open, the early morning sun landing on his closed eyelids. His strong muscular body was no longer filled with pain. His wounds were healed completely. However, he was still stiff, having not moved from his spot in a couple hours and the muscles healing.

He stood up and looked at the human woman who helped him, asleep on her floor in the fetal position. Her hands were clasped underneath her head, like a makeshift pillow.

She smelled of fresh raspberries.

I must go, Sesshomaru thought, facing the window now. I begin today.

He jumped out the window, landing gracefully on his feet.

…

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!_

Rin's eyes shot open, hearing her alarm clock go off a couple hours later. She hastily shut it off; afraid it would wake up Sesshomaru. She had slept on her floor next to her bed, just in case Sesshomaru woke up and needed her help.

She remembered Sesshomaru, a fictional character from her book Demon Powers, had suddenly crashed into her room, severely injured in his gut and left shoulder. She bandaged them of course and he fell asleep on her bed.

"He's…gone," Rin said in surprise, looking at her empty bed. Her sheets were brown from the dried blood from Sesshomaru. She looked underneath her pillows, expecting him to be underneath them.

Seeing nothing, she set the pillows back down and surveyed her room. Glass was still on the tan floor from Sesshomaru's grand entrance through her closed window. Pools of dried blood mixed in with the glass pieces.

I wonder why he was injured in the first place, Rin thought, her hand on her chin in thought.

A knock on her door caused Rin to come out of her thoughts.

"Rin, are you awake," Rin's mothers voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, mom," Rin said, covering the blood pool on her bed with her blanket before opening the door. There, stood an older version of herself, long brown hair and warm brown eyes, plus lines of age and stress on her forehead and eyes. There were thin wrinkles around Mai's mouth, showing she smiled a lot.

"Morning, mom," Rin said, smiling.

"Morning, Rin." Mai replied, her eyes straying to Rin's shattered window. "What happened to your window?"

"Oh, that?" Rin asked, glancing at it then looking at her mothers' confused expression. "I think someone threw a rock through it in the middle of the night." It sounded a lot better than saying an injured fictional demon crashed through it in the middle of the night.

Mai studied her daughter for a while, wondering if she was lying or not.

"Okay, I'll call someone to fix it later." Mai said at last. Rin let out a breath, relieved her mother bought her lie. Now all she had to do was clean up the glass and blood before she left for school.

Rin nodded.

"Well, I better get dressed for school now, mom." Rin said.

"Okay, sweetie," Mai said. "Your father and I will be in the kitchen if you need us. We're working on some advertisement for our companies."

"Gotcha," Rin replied, closing her door and quickly peeled off her gray sweat pants and orange tank top. She had to change her clothes last night after Sesshomaru's blood got all over them when she accidentally fell on him.

I wonder if Sesshomaru is okay, Rin thought, pulling on a pair of gray jeans and a deep purple tank top with lavender colored circles on it. His wounds were serious. However, he might be still alive if he left before I woke up. I hope I get to see him again…not injured.

Rin giggled to herself, zipping up a lavender colored hoodie with deep purple stripes. She felt really purple today. Purple was a royal color. Royalty was usually associated with power or leadership.

Rin slipped on her white ankle high socks and went to the kitchen for the broom and dustpan to clean up the broken glass. She would have to worry about the blood spots later when she got home from school. She didn't have enough time to shampoo her carpets. And she certainly wasn't going to ask her mo to clean it up, not wanting to explain or lie about it.

"Hi, daddy," Rin greeted her father, passing by him, absorbed in his laptop computer and a cup of coffee.

Rin's father, Gico, mumbled morning with out looking up from the computer. The screen reflected off the lenses of his glasses.

Rin, whom looked like a younger version of Mai, she did not look nor acted like Gico. Gico had short graying black hair, narrow blue eyes, thin pale white lips that were always set in a firm line. Lines of age and stress were on his forehead and around his eyes. He rarely smiled.

Mai and Gico worked for very important companies that required a lot of work and attention. Both their companies were trying to expand their directions with more advertisement.

Rin hummed and skipped back to her room with the broom and dustpan in hand. Her father was usually acted like that with her. He never paid attention to her while she was growing up.

"I better hurry up or else I'll be late." Rin said to herself, glancing at her clock before going over to the glass. She was anxious to get to school to tell Kagome what happened during the night. Plus, she could feel something good and bad was going to happen today.

She quickly swept up the glass pieces, making sure to get everyone. After dumping the glass pieces in the garbage, she covered the dried blood with a simple pink throw carpet. She gathered her soiled, bloody sheets and put them in the hamper.

"All done," Rin said with a flourish, closing the lid on the hamper in her bathroom. She smiled at her handiwork. She glanced at her clock and screamed. "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late for school!"

Rin ran out of her room, scooped up her bag from beside the couch, slipped on her green sneakers and ran out the door and down the sidewalk to her school.

She ran as fast as she could, not paying attention to her surroundings.

After running for almost five minutes, she made it to the front doors of Invisibledom, or commonly known as, High School.

She panted, gasping for air outside the front door. There was a _stitch _in her side.

"Morning, Rin."

Rin looked up to the face of Kagome, smiling at her.

"Morning, Kagome," Rin replied, straightening up and smiling at her one and only best friend. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much. We got some new students today." Kagome said, her chocolate eyes lighting up as if she was dying to tell a secret.

"We did? Male or female?" Rin asked. This was a standard question whenever Invisibledom got new students.

"Male. They are brothers. Both in our grade." Kagome explained. "But they aren't twins."

"Cool."

The bell rang, signaling classes to start.

"Well, there's the bell. Let's get to class," Rin said, entering the school with Kagome close behind her.

They parted ways. Rin to Art and Kagome to Algebra 3.

Rin yawned, suddenly feeling tired from the midnight visit and her mad dash to school this morning. She skipped out on her morning coffee, also.

She stopped in her tracks, looking at the person next to her table.

No way, was her first thought.

It was Sesshomaru.

To Be Continued…

Haha! Another cliffy! I hope you liked. I was supposed to update **Eyes of Sorrow **but I was coming up empty minded on that one. Where as, **Because of a Wish **was overloading my brain with ideas. I'm going to try to work on **Misa **now. I really miss you, Muse. I hope you have a great week next week.

R&R please.

Drama Kagome


	5. New Students

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Because of A Wish

**Summary: **Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author's Note: **SURPRISE! Yes, I know I haven't update since September but I have an excuse! School, on Halloween I moved, then my laptop went to the big computer store in the sky, and I've been working on other works. It's been hard on me. Hope you like! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **New students.

* * *

Rin smiled and took a step forwards, glad she was able to see Sesshomaru again. And it looked like he was completely healed.

"We meet again, Sesshomaru." Rin said, pulling out her chair and sitting in it. Sesshomaru looked at her with wide golden eyes. "Hi."

Sesshomaru stared at her more.

"Um, I haven't officially introduced myself," Rin continued, seeing him not speaking. "I'm Rin. Rin Weistu."

Finally, Sesshomaru nodded.

The bell rang, signaling class to start. Mister Cray the art teacher strolled to the center of the room and looked out at his students.

"Good morning class, we have a new student this morning. Please welcome Sesshomaru Takada."

"Oh my gosh! He is so hot!" Rin heard Naomi exclaim behind her to Kikyo and Kagura.

"Look at his hair! It's so long and not a single split end. I wish I had hair like that." Another Barbie girl exclaimed somewhere across the room.

"It's blacker than night."

Rin looked curiously at Sesshomaru's _silver _hair than at him. Sesshomaru looked at her as if to say, "Say anything, I dare you." Rin frantically nodded.

"All right class, settle down." Mister Cray yelled, now catching the class's attention again. "You'll have time after class to ask Mister Takada all about his hair. Since we have a new student today, we'll do something easy. Self portraits of our table partner."

"Self portraits are easy?" Someone asked in front of Rin. "Yeah, right."

Mister Cray gave the girl a glare.

"Take out your sketches and start." Mister Cray commanded. "If you don't finish today, we'll have time to work on them tomorrow. You may begin. And no talking."

"You better not make me ugly, Sesshomaru," Rin warned his as she got her sketch book out.

"Same goes for you." Sesshomaru replied and Rin laughed.

"Just don't blame my art skills. I'm terrible at drawing." Rin said to him, drawing his outline and running her finger over the lead line to spread the color.

"I doubt that. You have artists' hands." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes flicking towards her then back to his paper. He had a perfect image to draw her in, one he had to get from memory.

Rin looked at him then at her hands. They were small and slender like an artists hands, however, that doesn't mean she is a good artist. All of her drawings look like grey and black blobs.

"Um, thank you." Rin replied after a while of looking at her hands.

Sesshomaru nodded. After that, they were silent for the rest of the hour, both concentrating on their portraits.

* * *

"Kagome! I have something to tell you!" Rin yelled, running up to Kagome at her locker after class let out.

"What is it, Rin?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend curiously.

"You remember yesterday when we both wished demons were real," Rin began frantically.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Kagome replied, spinning the dial on her locker and opening it.

Before Rin could answer, a boy about her and Kagome's age came up to them. He had long silver hair that reached his tail bone and kind golden eyes with puppy dog ears on his head, dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

"Hey, Kagome," he said. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Um, no, Inuyasha." Kagome replied at once, smiling. "What is it?"

"Well, you forgot your textbook in the room," Inuyasha said, handing Kagome her green and blue Algebra 3 textbook. "I thought I might return it for you."

"Oh, thank you." Kagome breathed, taking her textbook. Rin looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and smiled. "Oh, Rin, this is Inuyasha Takada. He's new here today. Inuyasha, this Rin."

"You're Sesshomaru's brother, aren't you?" Rin asked, smiling at Inuyasha. She could definitely tell the family resemblance in him. Same silver hair and golden eyes, Inuyasha's were much warmer though. The shape and the build of their bodies also.

"You met him?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrow rose.

"I had Art with him." Rin answered, deciding that would be a better answer than he-crashed-into-my-room-wounded-and-I-helped-him.

"Wow." Inuyasha said.

The bell rang, signaling the next class to start.

"Well, go to go. I'll tell you at lunch, Kagome." Rin called as she walked backwards to her next class.

"Okay, see you then!" Kagome replied, walking next to Inuyasha to class.

Rin giggled, entering her next class. She silently dreaded this class because it was with Haru, her clingy ex that cheated on her with the bitches.

"Hello, Rin." Speak of the devil and he shall speak. It was Haru.

"What is it, Haru?" Rin asked, setting her stuff down on her desk, that was thankfully, on the other side of the room from Haru's desk. She looked at him with annoyed brown eyes. She furrowed her brows. Something looked...different about him. More muscular and they way he held himself. His gray eyes were darker and his short black hair was almost red and longer.

"I'm just wondering if you've seen the new students yet." Haru replied, smiling at her. Something white prodded through his lips, like fangs.

"What's it you?" Rin asked, getting the feeling not to answer that question.

"I'm just curious." Haru answered. "It's my business to know who you talk to."

"Just leave me alone and get out of my life. I am done with you. It's no ones business to who I talk to besides my own." Rin snapped him, a glare in her warm eyes.

Haru moved closer to her, his nose touching hers.

He was about to speak when the bell rang, cutting him off.

"Sit down, children!" The teacher yelled, getting their attention. Haru smirked and went to his seat.

_I got a bad feeling,_ Rin thought. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was in the back of the classroom, watching Haru with cold hate filled eyes.

To Be Continued...

My apologies about the lameness of this chapter. Merely a filler. Things are going to get more interesting soon. I hope. Oh! Guess what! I have a Facebook page! All you have to do is just search **Drama Kagome (FanFiction).** You'll know what I'm up too and what I'm working on. Well, going to start that one shot I have in mind.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	6. Lunch

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Because of A Wish

**Summary: **Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author's Note: **Hello! I am back for another awesome chapter! Whoa, you people really like this story. So many reviews... Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! I love them. With out further ado, chapter 6! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Lunch

* * *

"So, what did you want to tell me, Rin?" Kagome asked later that day at lunch as she slid her tray next to Rin's.

"I wanted to tell you something?" Rin asked, having no idea what Kagome was talking about. Ever since her class with Haru, she's been too busy thinking about Haru and how he looked different from the day before. Plus, why Sesshomaru might be at her school now. If he is demon, he might have been alive for many years, therefore, has a lot of knowledge that exceeds school standards.

She forgot what she wanted to tell Kagome.

"Yeah, about Demon Powers," Kagome said after rolling her eyes in annoyance. Once Rin gets involved in something, she forgets everything else.

"Oh, yeah," Rin exclaimed, remembering what she wanted to tell her. "Last night, before I fell asleep, I wished demons were real. A few hours later, someone crash landed into my room through my window."

"What?" Kagome cried in shock. "Someone crashed into your room? Did you call the police? Did you tell your parents? Are they dead?"

"Kagome! I haven't finished yet." Rin interrupted before Kagome could go on.

"Then finish!"

"As I was saying," Rin leaned close and whispered in Kagome's ear, "that someone _was _a demon crashed into my room."

Kagome looked at Rin like she was joking. She caught the seriousness in Rin's voice and raised an eyebrow.

"You're serious?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded. "Are you sure didn't dream it up?"

"Yes, I'm sure because when I woke up this morning, on my floor, there was blood and broken glass on my carpet near my window. And my bed was empty."

"Blood? It crashed through your window? What do you mean your bed was empty?" Kagome's eyes were wide with fear for her friend. "What happened? It didn't hurt you, did it?" Kagome's eyes scanned Rin's body for any visible signs of injury.

"Almost, but no," Rin said to reassure her friend. "And it's not an "it." It's a he."

"He? A male demon crashed through your window?" Kagome's chocolate eyes suddenly developed a burning fire in them. A million scenarios a male demon could do to a female human ran through Kagome's head, each one worse than the former.

"Kagome! Nothing happened, okay? He was wounded badly. I helped him and he fell asleep in my bed." Rin confessed, wanting to tell her who it was. But she knew it would sound like she was either dreaming or insane. Or her imagination was getting the better of her.

"He was wounded? How?" The fire in Kagome's eyes faded into concern. Even though the demon could have hurt Rin, she would still be concerned about the demon.

"I'm not sure." Rin said then yawned largely. The night's events were catching up to her again. She wanted to fall asleep. During class, she almost fell asleep, if it had not been for Haru daunting words or her teachers. "When I woke up this morning, he was gone."

"Who was gone?" Inuyasha's voice was heard as he walked up to their table followed by Sesshomaru. They both set their trays down in front of the girls and sat.

"Oh, no one," Rin quickly said, her eyes glancing at Sesshomaru. A pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

"Okay." Inuyasha said then bit into his Italian sub sandwich.

Hers and Sesshomaru's gazes met. Rin got the feeling he knew she was talking about him.

"Oh, Kagome, this is my older brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, remembering Sesshomaru and Kagome haven't officially met. "Sesshomaru, this is Kagome. I guess you've met Rin."

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes still holding Rin's. Despite his emotionless face, his eyes showed his emotions, like an open book. Rin could read them clearly. Anger was held within them, as well as a warning.

"How are your classes so far, Sesshomaru?" Rin said, finally breaking their gaze and moving to a neutral subject. However, the thick tension still remained. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged nervous glances.

"Fine," Sesshomaru simply said.

"That's good. Make any friends yet?" Rin asked, mentally giggling at the question. She added, "Or enemies?"

"No, none yet."

"Oh, how sad. A fan club maybe, dedicated to your _black _hair?"

"There might be one unknown to my knowledge." Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing. He knew she could see his true form. His demon form. As well as Inuyasha's. She had seen him wounded and in his true form. He hadn't even bothered to put his human form up, too much in pain and weak to do it.

Now that she has seen him, she can see other demons as well.

"And you're knowledge is vast, would you say?" Rin asked, smiling as she jabbed her salad with her fork.

"Yes, I would say that." Sesshomaru replied.

"CHOCOLATE!"

Everyone looked at the girl a couple tables over. She was laughing behind her hands while her face was cherry red. Her friends sitting next to her were also laughing.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, still looking at the girl.

"Some girl who likes chocolate, that's for sure." Kagome replied, having no idea who the girl was.

Inuyasha shrugged and went back to his sandwich. Rin and Sesshomaru exchanged glances, the tension broke between them.

The bell rang, signaling teenagers to go to their next class.

"What class do you have next, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she gathered her tray and began walking towards the garbage cans.

"History. You," Inuyasha replied as he and Kagome dumped their trays in the garbage. Rin and Sesshomaru were behind them.

"Same. I have it with Rin."

"Sweet." Inuyasha said, smirking.

"What do you have, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him after they dumped their trays and headed out of the lunch room.

"History," Sesshomaru replied.

"Splendid. We all have History together." Rin said dully.

"You're making it sound like it's a bad thing, Rin." Kagome said.

"Depends on how you look at it from my point of view. You didn't fail that test yesterday."

"Yes, but he's letting you retake your test today."

Rin groaned, also forgetting about that. The quiz she had with Kagome was forgotten. She couldn't remember who was Emperor during World War One. Or any of the other questions. She was going to fail this test for the second time.

"Don't tell me, you forgot all about it." Kagome said, giving Rin a glare.

"Yes, but I have a somewhat good of an excuse." Rin said quickly, trying to think of an excuse to play in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I had to help an injured dog last night."

"You don't have a dog." Kagome replied, playing along.

"I know I don't. I was helping a dog that really needed my help. It's a neighbors dog that got hit by a car." Rin replied, glancing sideways at Sesshomaru. His cold golden eyes had anger in them. Rin got the feeling he didn't like to be talked around or about, even if it was in a secretive way.

"Whatever." Kagome said, waving it off with her hand.

"Let's just stop talking about the dog. I'm sure he's fine now."

"Does this dog have a name?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's Fluffy."

To Be Continued…

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! I did. Especially the last part. I was supposed to update **You Were Mine **but I want to get this story on the road. Should I start my drama next chapter or the one after that? Well, going to **You Were Mine **now. Any questions ask me on here or Facebook. **Drama Kagome (FanFiction)**

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome.


	7. Home

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Because of A Wish

**Summary:** Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author's Note:** SURPRISE! This is just a chapter that I been typing while at the library. Still no Internet at house. What can you do about it? R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Home

* * *

Home at last, Rin thought, opening her front door and dropping her bag on the floor, along with her house keys. She walked to her couch and flopped on it, her face buried in the pillows. Sighing contently among her pillows, she began to drift off, smelling the clean scent of the couch.

Until a thought, or a reminder if you will, hit her like a cold snowball.

"I have to clean my room," Rin sobbed into the pillows. "Stupid Sesshomaru." She smiled. "I'm glad he's okay, though."

Memories of the night before ran through her head. Sesshomaru lying on her floor, covered in broken glass and blood. Sesshomaru struggling to stand up, holding his bleeding wounds, crimson seeping through his fingers.

Rin shivered, remembering how her delicate fingers moved over Sesshomaru's pecks and hard muscular torso while cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

"Okay, enough day dreaming, Rin," she scolded herself, her face red as a cherry at the thought of Sesshomaru's toned body. "There's work to do."

"With a grunt, Rin rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. She got up, using the couch as a support.

She flipped on the CD player. Immediately a song blared to life, giving Rin energy to do a little dance to the hallway closet the to get the shampooer, scrubber, and vacuum cleaner.

Rin huffed and puffed, struggling to carry the heavy cleaning equipment up the staircase and to her room.

When she opened her door, she was assaulted by the scent of old blood and what seemed like decaying flesh.

Rin gagged, "Gross."

Holder her nose with one hand, she made her way over to the window the wasn't broken and opened it, letting the fresh clean spring air come in her room, while airing out the death and blood.

Rin smiled, glad the air was being cleansed of all (or most) foul odors.

"Now to work."

Rin vacuumed up the remaining glass fragments, along with the glass fragments in the window. Then she ran the shampooer over the brown, old blood stains.

I'll let that sit for a while, Rin thought, watching as the soapy water sank into her tan floor, eating away at the blood stain.

She looked at the hamper, remembering the blood stained sheets.

I'll probably need to buy new ones, but I'll wash them to see first, Rin thought, bringing the hamper to the laundry room. She smiled, dumping its contents into the washer, picking out her jeans so the dark color wouldn't spread to her clothes and sheets.

She added cherry blossom smelling detergent into the washer and slammed the lid shut. Water began filling the tub.

"Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history," Rin sang along to her mix CD, "of breaking little hearts, like the one in me." Rin skipped up the stairs, singing along still. "That's okay let's see how you do it, put up your dukes, let's get down to it."

Rin got to her opened door and screamed, "AHHHHH!"

The figure turned around, showing his face.

It was Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, exasperated. "In my room? How did you get in here? Are you all right?"

"We need to talk," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Okay, but how did you get in here?" Rin asked again, sitting on her naked bed. She frowned, seeing a brown spot on the white mattress.

"You window is open," Sesshomaru replied.

"And ringing my doorbell wouldn't suffice jumping through a two-story window? You're lucky my parents aren't home or else they would've thought you were a burglar."

Sesshomaru gave her a doubtful look.

"Okay, moving on." Rin rolled her eyes, rising from her bed, then walking to her bathroom. "What did you want to talk about, Sesshomaru?" It felt weird saying his name out loud and at him, not the manga.

From the cupboard underneath the sink, she produced a medium sized container and ran the hot water.

"You must not say a word about demons to anyone," Sesshomaru stated when Rin re-entered the room, and knelt by the stain on the floor.

"I wasn't going to," Rin replied. "Do you know how many people would give me weird looks or call me insane if I said demons are real? A lot."

"That is not the point, Rin," Sesshomaru told her as she began scrubbing her floor vigorously. Guilt passed though his ice golden eyes. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be cleaning her floor on her hands and knees now, like a maid or a slave. "The clan of demons needs to be kept strict secret."

"There's more demons besides you and your brother?"

"Yes, but our numbers are dwindling as we speak."

"I thought demons lived forever."

"We do."

"Then why are you demons dying out?"

Sesshomaru paused, debating to tell her or not. After all, she is a human. A human that saw and helped him when he was at his weakest and lowest point. He could tell her. He owes her an answer because he's the reason she has to clean her blood stained floor now.

However, the Shakai would frown upon if he told her, then the Oni would be after her like flies on cows. He doesn't want that. She's just an innocent human girl. It would be best if he didn't say anything. It's bad enough he's there, communicating with her when he should be scouting.

Fortunately, he was spared of saying anything at all.

"Forget it. I won't say anything at all." Rin said when Sesshomaru didn't say anything. A thought struck her. She paused, looking up at him. "Uh-oh."

Sesshomaru's face darkened, his expression black ice.

"Who did you tell?" Sesshomaru voice was cold as ice and filled with malice. It made Rin almost crumple in fear, begging for his forgiveness on her knees and sobbing hysterically.

"I wouldn't say I said anything like demons exist. I just -"

"Rin."

"Okay, I told Kagome about last night," Rin said, then added in a rush when Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Yesterday when she was over, we both wished demons were real. Then you came. But I didn't tell her it was you."

"You wished demons were real?" Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow.

"We thought nothing would happen." Rin shot him a glare. "Just an innocent wish."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"I got to get that," Rin said, taking the phone off its cradle and looking at the screen. "It's my mom. Hi, mom."

"Rin, I need you to do me a favor," Mai said in one breath.

"What?"

"An old colleague of mine is in town tonight and I invited him over for dinner." Mai explained.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Rin glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye.

"Make sure the house is clean, along with the dishes and set the table with the good china."

"Will do, mom. When is he coming over?" Rin asked.

"At seven. Oh and, Rin, we have some important news and you may not like it." Mai said, her voice sounding regretful.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Rin asked, alert at what her mother had to say.

"No," Maid said, then hung up.

To Be Continued...

HAHHA! A Cliffy...sort of. Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated for a while but please understand. I've been going through a lot lately. And hopefully it's going to get better soon.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	8. Bankostu

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Because of A Wish

**Summary:** Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author's Note:** Well, here I am, once again. Updating. I hope you love! R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Bankostu

...

"Well, that was..." Rin searched for the right word to say, "strange." She looked at the phone weirdly, as if silently asking it why her mother was acting different. It wasn't unusual for her mother to invite some business client over for dinner last minute. It was the way she _spoke_ that was strange and different.

Sesshomaru, of course, did not reply to this. He had no right to this matter with Rin and her family. He didn't want to get involved, more than he has all ready done. He shouldn't even be here now.

Rin sighed, throwing the phone on her nude bed and looking at the stain on her floor. She debated turning the shampooer on, and clean her floor before she had to set up for dinner. The sharp noise must be loud in Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

"Oh well," Rin sighed. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who looked deep in thought. He looked at her. Rin's heart skipped a beat. His ice golden eyes were immense. "Will you stay for dinner?"

"I must go." He replied, adverting his gaze to Rin's broken window...that he caused. He inwardly flinched. He should do something to make up for it. He's the reason it was broken. He at least owed her to fix it. No doubtingly, her human parents have all ready called a repairman to fix it. He wondered if she told them about the previous night.

"Okay." Disappointment was evident in her voice. Did she want him to stay? Rin looked up at him, with her warm brown eyes, a hopeful look in their depths. "Will you be at school tomorrow?"

He nodded. How he despised going to that retched place of education. Of course, he wasn't there to learn, knowing everything there is possible. He was there to spy. Spy on the Oni Clan Members. There was one that was particularly close to the human girl in front of him.

That thought brought him to his next thought: Should he _protect _her?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rin was saying now. He turned away from his thoughts and listened to her. He didn't know what or why, but he some how felt _drawn_ to this human woman. He was tempted to stay, and to be closer to her. Meet her family.

"Goodbye, Rin." He said, deciding it would be better to leave now, rather than later. He turned to the open window and jumped out it, landing gracefully on the grass.

He began to run west, towards the sinking sun. He felt Rin's eyes on him the entire time, until he disappeared to a humans' eyesight.

"Bye, Sesshomaru." Rin whispered, watching his fading form. She stood there for a moment longer then turn back to her room. She sucked up the stain using the shampooer. Afterwards, seeing the dried blood was still there, she scrubbed it more viciously, making pink bubbles appear in clumps of suds. If they weren't blood bubble suds, she'd pop them, like she did when she was a child.

When she thought she got it all, she ran the shampooer over it again. Seeing there was just a faded quarter sized dot, she left it alone.

There was other things she had to do at the moment. Like prepare for dinner. Just the thought of it sent shivers up Rin's spine. She had the foreboding feeling that whatever her mother wanted to tell her, it was going to change her life. For better or for worse; she did not know.

I'm going with the latter, Rin thought, walking into her kitchen. She looked around, seeing not one speck of dirt or grime, she moved to the cupboards above the dishwasher and produced her mothers' good China plates.

The China set was white glazed with hand painted sakura blossoms on the plate. Mai had napkins with the same design along with utensils. The place mats were beige, to match the seat cushions.

After Rin set the table, she placed two candles in the center of the table. They were the tall special cherry red candles her mother took out everytime they had a guest over. A very important guest. Rin guessed this guess is _very _important.

After the kitchen was done, Rin switched loads in the laundry. Her sheets, as she presumed, were ruined. The blood stain looked worse, up against the orange color that had turned a shade darker. Now they looked like a rotten orange color. She frowned, they had been her favorite.

Finally, seven o'clock rolled around. Right on the dot, Mai, Gico, Rin's father, and a man Rin did not know walked in the front door. The man had long midnight black hair that was held in a Indian braid and dark blue eyes. He wore a black suit with a blue dress shirt and tie.

Rin looked up from her book as they came in the door. Her and the mans eyes connected. She couldn't explain it but she somehow felt she knew this man from somewhere before. He felt familiar to her.

"Hello, Rin," Mai greeted her daughter. She looked older than Rin remembered, like she suddenly got twenty years worth of stress in twelve hours.

"Hi, mom." Rin replied, marking her page in her book then standing up. She looked at the man again. He was looking curiously at her. It creeped her out.

"Rin, I'd like you to meet Bankostu Nana." Her mother indicated the man next to her. "He's an old colleague of mine. And-" Mai broke off, as if not wanting to say anything more. She frowned, a look of depression crossing her face. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You last name is seven," Rin said to Bankostu, not noticing her mothers' depressed look.

"Yes, it is, Rin," he replied, his voice not deep as Rin thought it would be.

Mai sobbed, a tear falling down her cheek.

Gico and Bankostu looked at her. There were more tears in her brown eyes. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm all right." She said. She looked at Gico then to Bankostu then back at Gico. Gico slowly nodded, his expression unreadable.

"What's going on," Rin asked, her heart quickening. She got the feeling they were about to tell her _the_ life changing news.

"Rin, we have something very important to tell you." Mai explained to Rin. "I'm not how you will react to it but you must know that I love you so much and that will never change. We all thought it was time to tell you, now that you are older." Her voice hitched. She rubbed her nose, a nervous habit Rin has discovered she did quite often.

Mai locked gazes with Rin, tears running down her face. Rin kept her mouth shut, her heart racing in her chest.

"Rin, Bankostu is your biological father."

To Be Continued...

Anyone expect that (besides BlackRose)? I hope not. Well, I hope you liked...or loved. Please check out my new one shot called **Deceive**. You can find it on my profile. Got to go play Wii for a bit now.

R&RKindly Please.

Drama Kagome


	9. Too Much

**Name of Story: **Because Of A Wish

**Summary: **Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I am updating. I'm upset at **Kryptonite's **lack of response. So, I thought I'd update this. I hope you all love. Some good action in here. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Too Much

...

Rin stared at them, doubt passing through her brown eyes. Did her mother, the woman that gave birth to her...if she is her real mother, just tell her that this complete stranger Bankostu is her REAL father? And who is the man she's been calling "daddy" for the past seventeen years? A hobo?

"Rin, say something." Mai told her.

This has to be a joke, was Rin's first thought and almost blurted it out. However, logic held it back. If it was joke, then why did her mother, Gico, and Bankostu have the same somber expression on their faces? In their eyes, they were regretful and sorrowful.

So, there was only one explanation for this: They were not joking and Bankostu was her biological father.

Looking at him, Rin found their link immediately. He has the same shape of oval eyes as she did. Gico and Mai had round almond shape eyes. She and Bankostu had the same nose and same face shape.

Bankostu _is _her real father.

"Start from the beginning," Rin said quietly, her eyes never leaving Bankostu's. She felt light headed but she forced herself to pay attention. She had to know the truth. What happened all those years ago?

"Well, Bankostu and I knew each other in grade school." Her mother started, knowing what Rin meant. She sniffed and worried a kleenex in her hands. "We were best friends at first. We were almost inseparable. We stayed like that until high school.

"In high school, we fell for each other. But we couldn't make it public. He was in a serious relationship at the time. And I didn't want to be the reason they broke up. So, I kept my feeling in the dark. We didn't know what to do anymore with each other. So, we went on to separate colleges.

"When we were in sophomore year, we bumped into each other at a party." Mai face light up, engrossed in her memories. Rin got the feeling this where she became of. "At first, it was awkward. We hadn't seen each other for two years and we left off without really saying goodbye. Then, some how, we fell back into each other, like it was in grade school.

"We started hanging out more. Along the way, we started falling for each other. Again, we had obstacles blocking our way. I was with Gico at the time. This went on for three years, us trying to be together.

"One day, I was feeling down. Bankostu came over to try to cheer me up. Some how, we ended up kissing. And well," Mai's face was pink, as was Bankostu's. "A month later, I learned I was pregnant, with you, Rin." Mai faintly smiled at her daughter.

"Then what did you do?" Rin asked, and regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth.

"I kept the pregnancy a secret." Mai stated and wiped her nose in a new kleenex. The other one was in shreds on the floor. "When I found out, I was engaged to Gico and were days away from being married. I told Bankostu the day before the wedding."

"I asked you to marry me instead and runaway with me, raise Rin together." Bankostu interjected. "But, you told me no and that it was too late. I blew my chance with you. The next day, I watched from the back of the church as you got married to Gico. It broke my heart into a million pieces, Mai."

"I didn't know you were there. I thought you were mad at me."

"No, I could never be mad at you."

Mai and Bankostu smiled at each other.

"Where is Rin?" Gico asked, interrupting the moment between his wife and Bankostu. Even though, he knew Rin wasn't his daughter from the day she was born, he still cared for her, like a real father would do.

"She's gone?" Mai and Bankostu said in unison and looked behind them to find Rin gone. During their little moment, Rin must have slipped away without their notice.

"Rin?" Mai called. She waited for a response. She got none. "She must be in her room."

They all ran up the stairs and stood outside of her door.

"Rin, sweetie, are you in there?" Mai called, worry going through her veins like blood. Every maternal instincts were screaming at her something was wrong. "We aren't done talking to you. There is still more you need to learn."

Silence from the other side.

"I'm coming in, Rin." Mai twisted the door knob and slowly opened the door. "Rin?" The door was opened wide, showing Rin's room bare and the window wide open.

Rin was gone.

...

Rin drew in a shaky breath, quietly closing the door behind her. She felt like she was going to pass out again. She needed to get some cold air and lay down. She couldn't bare facing everyone in the living room. If they all knew, why didn't they tell her sooner? She'd be still fine.

She took a step forward and fell...into some one's arms.

"Rin," came the concerned voice of Sesshomaru. One arm supported her back while the other supported her knees, holding her bridal style.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin breathed, letting the darkness consume her.

When she woke up, she was outside, in the fresh air. She was leaning against something hard, yet comfortable at the same time.

"You're awake." Rin looked up and met Sesshomaru's golden eyes that were illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. Rin smiled at the sight of him.

"Yeah." Rin breathed. She remembered what had made her pass out. She sat up and looked at him. "Thanks for getting me out of my house. I couldn't stand it in there a moment longer."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"When did you come back?" Rin rubbed her temples, finding she was beginning to get a migraine. "More important, _why _did you come back?"

"I came when I heard the man talk about your mother and raising you." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, so you know about Bankostu being my biological father." Rin drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, looking the the grass. She was only in her purple socks that had smiley faces over them. How ironic they were to her mood.

Sesshomaru nodded again. "That's why you fainted."

"Yeah." Rin sighed heavily. She noticed her breaths came out in little puffs. She shivered. She looked at Sesshomaru. "You still haven't answered my other question. Why did you come back?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth the reply but froze, sensing something was amiss. His eyes widened. He quickly grabbed Rin and jumped to avoid a tree crashing into the bench, where they just were sitting.

To Be Continued...

YES! Another cliffy! I love them. Well, I'm going to bed. See if I can think of anything to write for **Eyes of Sorrow **in the morning. Or maybe I'll pop in a movie...

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	10. Exhaustion

**Name of Story:** Because Of A Wish

**Summary: **Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance form anyone. She spends most of her time reading manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Name of Chapter: **Exhaustion

…

Rin gasped, seeing the tree slam into the bench where she just sat moments ago. She clung to Sesshomaru, afraid that another tree would be flying at them and she would be dropped. This has not been her greatest day.

"What was that?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as he landed on the ground and looked around furiously, his golden eyes full of anger. His grip around her shoulders and knees tightened in anticipation for the next assault. He sniffed the air and found only traces of one of the Oni's clan member. He frowned. This should not be happening.

Suddenly, it began again. Sesshomaru jumped to the side, nearly missing a large oak tree. A small shriek left Rin's lips. She turned her head, burying it in Sesshomaru's chest. She felt Sesshomaru jump again then land on the ground.

"Open your eyes, Rin," he softly told her. "It has stopped."

She opened her eyes, hesitantly and looked at the third tree that had almost killed them.

"Are you sure it has stopped?" Rin asked in a quiet voice as Sesshomaru set her on the ground. She was worried. She noticed her arms were trembling as well as her legs. She moved closer to Sesshomaru.

He nodded, her ice golden eyes scanning their surroundings. Something was off. He couldn't just put a claw on it. Why were the scents appearing a millisecond before the crash of trees then disappearing as soon as they come?

Unless...

"Shadows," He whispered to himself, low enough that the frail human beside him couldn't hear him. They were the most hated being in the Shakai. The Oni used them. The Shadows were hard to detect until the millisecond before their attack then they disappeared as fast they came. They also had strength. More strength then he did, as much as he'd like to admit it.

His heart skipped a beat, hearing a change in the close to non-existent wind. A _whizzing _noise, like an arrow being released from a bow before it found a target. Without hesitating, he moved in front of Rin, shielding her body. A second later, he felt it.

The arrow pierced his shoulder, sinking into his skin and scraping his blade. He grunted, digging his claws into his palms. He barely felt the pain. He was used to pain.

He was just glad Rin didn't get hit with the arrow. It would have killed her instantly.

"Sesshomaru?" He looked down at Rin; her warm brown eyes were filling with tears. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I feel no pain, Rin. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. You're the one with an arrow sticking out of your shoulder." Rin retorted, seeing the feathered end of the arrow.

Sesshomaru reached behind him with is uninjured arm and tugged the arrow out of his skin. He looked at the point, shaft, and fletching. A smile tugged at his lips. This was an ordinary arrow. Harmful to both humans and demons. But non lethal.

Rin gasped, seeing him tug the arrow from his shoulder and be completely fine. The point was crimson with Sesshomaru's blood. The shaft was wooden and the fletching were feathers, not plastic like the ones today.

She looked at his shoulder and found the wound was completely healed all ready. All that remain was a hole in his shirt stained with his blood.

"The wound is gone." She said in awe. She touched the skin where the arrow pierced it. It was smooth and scar free.

"Demons heal fast, Rin," Sesshomaru explained to her. He suppressed a shiver at Rin's gentle touch on his skin.

Rin nodded, remembering how fast he healed in Demon Powers. She swallowed.

"We should go before more danger comes." Sesshomaru told her, scanning the area with his Arctic golden eyes. The Shadows were gone, at least for now. He didn't want to stay and risk Rin's life more that it has all ready been risked.

"Okay."

…

Rin yawned then furiously tried blinking away her drowsiness as she tried focusing on the lecture her Art teacher was giving to the class about what made the famous artworks famous. Needless to say, sleeping sounded more interesting to Rin.

She propped her chin on her and closed her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. After Sesshomaru brought her home, her mother, Gico, and Bankostu were waiting for her. The second she walked in the door, she was bombarded with questions of her whereabouts. How did she get out, who was she with, and why she was out so late.

However, she was just told them she took a walk to clear her mind and blow off some steam. And that she was now tired and didn't want to talk about shit that happened almost eighteen years ago.

Instead of sleeping like she wanted, her insomnia kept her up. So, she drew.

She finished the portrait of Sesshomaru. She drew him wounded, dripping blood on her carpet, from a battle she has yet to know of. When she was done, the picture looked like how Sesshomaru was the other night.

Hurt.

"Tired, Rin?" Sesshomaru voice came beside her at their table.

"Very," Rin answered in a quiet voice. "I was still up when the sun came up this morning."

Sesshomaru gave her a confusing look. He thought this was odd that she was awake at sunrise this morning. When he walked her home, she looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up.

"My insomnia," Rin told him, sensing his questioning gaze. "Too much on my mind to sleep.

Sesshomaru nodded, his golden eyes narrowed, "I see."

"Oh." Rin's eyes snapped open, remembering her drawing. She dug her sketch book out of her bag and opened to a page. "I finished my drawing of you last night." Her cheeks flushed at how weird that sentence sounded. "I hope you like it."

Sesshomaru looked at the picture and his eyes widened. The picture looked _exactly_ how he looked the other night, wounded after his fight with Haru.

He was amazed at all the small details Rin captured. The dripping of his blood. The emotion in his eyes. The light streaming in from the broken behind him. The tears in his clothing. Everything was amazing. It was like a professional photograph.

"You have a gift, Rin." Sesshomaru told her, giving back her sketch book.

"Thanks. I love to draw." Rin's cheeks darkened at his compliment.

"This is for you." Sesshomaru handed Rin his sketch book, opened to a page.

Rin gasped, seeing herself in his book. She was curled in the fetal position, asleep, with her hands underneath her head as a make shift pillow.

Just like her, Sesshomaru captured every essence. The soft expression on her face. The wrinkles on her top. The soft waves her brown hair. It was beautiful.

"It's wonderful, Sesshomaru." Rin smiled at him.

Despite himself, Sesshomaru gave her a small smile in return.

To Be Continued…

Well, my aunt let me use her computer so I could finish this chapter that I started last month. I hope you all love it. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been busy. Well, got to go now.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	11. Saturday

**Name****of****Story:** Because Of A Wish

**Summary:** Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance form anyone. She spends most of her time reading manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Author****'****s****Note:**Hi! I know I haven't updated since. Ouch. September. I'm sorry! But, I am updating now before the holidays! So this is a Christmas gift to all of you! Lol. On with the gift…R&R

**Name****of****Chapter:** Saturday

…

Rin sighed, waking up from a peaceful dream. She smiles, wanting to go back to that dream. She was in a meadow, watching the clouds move across the sky as they changed shape. All of a sudden, someone lay down beside her. It was Sesshomaru. He gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She giggled and laid her head on his broad shoulders. She had smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"And now I'm awake," Rin said out loud, looking out her newly fixed window. The sun was bright, like early afternoon bright. She looked over at her clock and saw it was after one. She gasped, sitting up. "I slept for over fourteen hours!" She rested her head on her knees and sighed in defeat. "Oh well."

She stayed like that for a while, letting the silence sink in. It was Saturday. No school. No where to go. No homework. Her mother and Gico were at work, leaving her by herself. Kagome was babysitting for her neighbor today. She had nothing to do.

"Oh, stop!" Came the voice of her mother. Rin's head snapped up, listening closely. Her mother was supposed to be at work, not here. She was laughing hysterically.

"Mai." That was Bankostu. Rin recognized his voice instantly.

"Stop! You're going to make me wake up Rin! She's still sleeping."

"It's after one. In the afternoon."

"I know. But, after what has happened in the last couple days, she deserves some sleep."

"Yeah," Bankostu sighed, as Rin made her way silently over to them. Bankostu dragged a hand through his hair, which was still in an Indian braid. He wore jeans and a grey dress shirt. Mai was sitting next to him on the couch, her bare feet were on his lap. Her face was slightly red from her laughter.

"What's going on?" Rin asked, coming into the living room. Mai and Bankostu looked at her, in shock. Mai hurriedly took her feet off of Bankostu's lap.

"Oh! Rin, you're up!" Mai said in one breath. "Ban-Ban, I mean, Bankostu is just waiting for you to wake up."

"Yes! I was wondering up you wanted to go to lunch with me, you know, to catch up." Bankostu replied then flinched. What a stupid thing to say...

Rin gave him a glare. "There is nothing to _catch__up_ on." She said hotly. "I've known you for two days!" She drew herself up to her full height.

"Please, Rin. Give me one chance to get to know the daughter I should have raised." Bankostu pleaded, holding up his hands.

"But you didn't."

"We, as in me, Gico, and Bankostu, all understand that this might take a while to adjust to these sudden changes." Mai inputted. "But the fact is, Bankostu is in your life now, Rin. He wants a chance to get to know you."

"Why now? Why not after I was born?" Rin breathed through her nose. The bridge of her nose was smarting. She blinked, fighting back the tears.

Bankostu sighed, knowing this question would come up sooner or later.

"I was scared, Rin. Scared of you knowing the truth about what I do." Bankostu said, in defeat. "Who I work with."

…

"She knows about us, son." A man said, to a younger version of himself. "She's a human. She shouldn't be able to see our true form. But she does."

"I know, Father." The younger man said, his golden eyes lined with ice.

"Sooner or later, the Oni will find out about that she knows. She will be put in grave danger." His golden eyes connected with the other pair of golden eyes. "Protect her. Or else she will be another victim of Haru."

"Yes, Father."

…

"So, let me get this straight." Rin said later while she and Bankostu were at a park, having lunch. The park was deserted, except for a few joggers passing by. "You and my mom were best friends all through school, and in High School, you guys loved each other but didn't do anything because you were with some girl. So, instead of breaking up with her for my mom, you continued dating her. Then years later, you ran into each other while in college. While mom was with Gico-" She said his name because she's not sure what to call him anymore. "And neither of you didn't do anything about it?"

Bankostu nodded, flinched, and then sipped his coffee. Hearing his past from his daughter, made him feel like crud. So many mistakes have been made.

"Why?" Rin asked, and then sipped on her blueberry smoothie. "If you two loved each other, why didn't you go for it and ignore the consequences?"

"I have asked myself that question many times since college but have come up with no good answer."

"I mean, if you did ignore the consequences, you would probably be married to my mom and I would have siblings." She looked at him. "And I'd be calling you dad."

"I know, Rin, and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." Bankostu looked defeated and ten years older.

Rin sighed. "Save it. It's the past now."

"But I can't forget the mistakes I've made and I can't forget them. Nor can I ignore them."

Rin and Bankostu matched gazes and stared at one another.

"So, um, what did you want to tell me earlier?" Rin asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Something about who you work with. The way you made it sound like it was with someone bad."

"Oh, right. That." Bankostu cleared his throat and shifted in his spot. "First, let me ask you, Rin. Do you believe in super-natural beings?"

"Super-natural beings," Rin repeated. "Like aliens? Or Superman?"

"Superman."

"Sure. I believe in super-natural beings."

"Not Superman, but something else. Someone else."

"Spider-man?"

Bankostu sighed. He looked Rin square in the eyes.

"Not fictional. Something real, not made up, but we don't know about them. Like demons."

This caught Rin's attention more. Demons? What did demons have to do with this?

"Okay. Sure. I believe demons exist." Rin said, wondering where this conversation is going to lead them.

"Well, Rin. They live around and with us." Bankostu told her, watching her face. She pretended to look unconvinced. "Well, anyway, I work with a group of Demons called the Shakai."

"The Shakai?" Rin never heard that before when she was around Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.

"Yes. Shakai means society. So, really, it's a society of demons. Good demons. The bad demons are called the Oni."

"Impressive."

Bankostu gave her a pointed look. "This is serious stuff, Rin. The Oni wants to make humans their slaves. Just think the entire human race will disappear. Forever."

"What is the Shakai doing?" Rin asked, genuinely interested in this. She wanted to know more about the Demons than she already does. Demon Powers doesn't mention the Oni or the Shakai.

"Protecting us from the Oni." Bankostu answered. "They believe humans and demons should live with one another. We share this planet equally. But never cross paths or let humans in with their Society."

Rin raised an eyebrow, a confused expression on her face. "Then how do you fit in with this?" Her eyes widened. "Are you a...demon? Am I demon too? What about my mom?"

"Rin, calm down. I am not a demon, nor are you or your mother." Bankostu quickly replied, a panicked expression on his face. "We are pure human."

"How do you know about demons, then?"

Bankostu looked her straight in the eye.

"Because I saved one of their lives."

To Be Continued…

Oooh. Who do you think it is? Okay! I promise to update ASAP! Emphasis on the P! I hope you all have a great Christmas! In the meantime, I'm going to work on another story…

R&R Kindly Please!

Drama Kagome


	12. Bankostu's Deed

**Name of Story: **Because Of A Wish

**Summary:** Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance form anyone. She spends most of her time reading manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's been awhile since I last updated. I've been...distracted. But I'm updating now and I hope you all love this chapter! I hope you all had a great Christmas, New Years, and birthdays! Lol. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Bankostu's Deed

…

Rin stared at Bankostu, her mouth slightly open in shock. Did he just say he _saved_ one of their lives? What were the odds of that?

"Who? I mean, how," Rin stammered. Her heart was racing in her chest.

Bankostu took a deep breath then nervously exhaled slowly.

"He's the leader of the Shakai," Bankostu explains. "I never knew him before. It was just one of those moments that happen unexpectedly." He gave her a small sad smile, as if knowing.

But Rin wasn't listening. She was too busy praying that the one Bankostu saved wasn't Sesshomaru.

Bankostu cleared his throat and went on. "His name is InuTaishio. I was walking home late one night, about the time you would have been five. I had taken the alleys when I came across him. At first, I thought he was discarded trash. Then, he moved and groaned in pain. His wounds were terrible. Blood cover the better half of his body.

"It wasn't until I moved out of the moonlight did I truly see what he was." Bankostu softly told her.

"A demon," Rin guessed. Bankostu nodded in confirmation.

"There were markings on his face and he had long silver hair. His torso was torn up in what looked like multiple stab wounds. The most dangerous looking wound was near his heart. I knew immediately that he was not human."

_That's what I thought about Sesshomaru, _Rin thought, remembering the other night.

"Anyway," Bankostu continued, "I went over to him and tried to help him as much as possible. I tried yelling for help but he told me not to." He looked at her with his dark blue eyes, his expression somber. "I learned later that I was in more danger because I had gotten mixed up with the demons. You see, Rin, there is a reason why humans don't know about demons. They make easy prey for the Oni for them to become their slaves because human can see their true form." Hearing this, Rin swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"What did you do about InuTaishio?" Rin asked. "Did you leave him?"

"No, I stayed," Bankostu answered, finding his palms moist. He set his coffee cup on the ground and wiped palms on his jeans. "I tried to clean up the blood and staunch the bleeding. His quick healing helped out a lot. If he were human, he would died."

Rin nodded. "Who attacked him?"

"The leader, of course. Haruhito lost that battle, in return, InuTaishio almost lost his life, too."

"What do you do for this "Shakai?"" Rin asked, not wanting to hear more about the Oni.

"I help gather information about humans and demons and report it back to InuTaishio and his son and commander, Sesshomaru."

Rin paled at the name, her heart skipping beats. "Se...ssh...o..maru?" _He's with them? _Rin thought, half surprised. Her heart skipped another beat.

"Rin? Are you alright?" She heard Bankostu ask her, his voice sounding so far away. "Rin, stay with me."

-

"I'm truly sorry, Sesshomaru." Rin faintly heard Bankostu say a while later. "I shouldn't have told her so soon."

"It's all right, Bankostu. She was bound to find out the truth sooner or later." Rin recognized that deep icy voice to be Sesshomaru's.

"I just wanted to be closer to her. She's my one and only child."

"I understand."

A long pause. Rin opened her eyes and stared up at the brilliant blue sky, orange in her peripheral. Birds were chirping softly. It was late afternoon. She wondered dimly how long she was out for.

"What I don't get," Bankostu started, "is why she fainted when she heard your name."

"Because," Rin started, sitting up and getting their attention. She connected gazes with Sesshomaru. He nodded, understanding her silent question. "I saved his life."

Rin watched Bankostu's expression. It was blank, processing what she just said. She could practically hear the gears grinding in his head. Finally, his face paled and his dark blue eyes got a fearful look in them.

Very calmly and slow he spoke, "You what?"

Rin took a deep breath and slowly exhaled and told him about the other night. Sesshomaru stayed silent, standing in the same spot when he was talking to Bankostu. His guard was up. You could see that from his tense posture. His arms were crossed against his chest. Stoic.

"So, then I woke up and he was gone." Rin concluded her story, staring at the ground, not wanting to see Bankostu's reaction, or Sesshomaru's. "Went to school and there he was."

Pregnant pause. The sky grew darker. The birds were settling in for the night.

"How could you do this, Rin?" Bankostu asked, his face full of fear for his daughter. It was one thing for him to save InuTaishio, but he would not have expected his daughter, HIS DAUGHTER, to save InuTaishio's son. Yeah, sure, he told Rin about demons but he **never** wanted her to come in contact with them. It was just too dangerous.

Rin shot him a glare. "It's not like I had any choice! What was I supposed to do, just ignore him?"

"Yes!" Bankostu exclaimed, his face turning red with anger. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I mean, no." He looked at her. "If you're anything like your mother, you wouldn't ignore a cry for help."

At this, Rin glanced at Sesshomaru. His countenance was the same but the expression in was his eyes was that of irritant. Now her father knows what happened. Falling to the hands of a human. Curse that Haru...

"I just," Bankostu started, "don't want anything to happen to you."

At this, Rin's gaze softened. Maybe in time she could accept him as her father. But not now.

-

"Are you alright, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her, an hour later as he walked her home. She had been quiet since the time they left Bankostu.

"Yeah, just thinking." Rin replied, sighing and looking at him with a small smile on her lips.

"About what?" He inquired.

"Am I in danger from the Oni? Because I know about demons now?"

In truth, Sesshomaru wasn't surprised she asked this question. Of course she would ask it. She was a human, mixed in with demon affairs, just like her father. Oh, how Fate work sometimes.

"No," he simply replied. It was the truth. Even without his father asking to protect this frail human beside him, he would have done it anyway. He was the reason why she was in danger in the first place.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I will protect you with my life," he told her, staring into her brown eyes.

To Be Continued...

Well, how was that? Pretty dramatic at the end. Sorry this has taken so long to get posted. Ever since New Years, I've been dealing with Anxiety problems. It has taken a toll on my mind, too. But I'm dealing with it now. And I will hopefully be writing more. I got to go.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	13. Protection

**Name of Story: **Because Of A Wish

**Summary: **Rin is a little nobody that doesn't get a second glance from anyone. She spends most of her time reading a manga about demons. When she wishes demons were real, she gets more than she bargained for.

**Authors Note: **It is I again! The Great Drama Kagome! Yeah, I know. I've been away for two years. (Seems shorter than that.) But I am here now, gifting your lives with another chapter of **Because Of a Wish. **If you look on my profile, you'll find excuse. Also, not doing anymore Author Notes up here. So, R&R Kindly.

**Name of Chapter: **Protection

* * *

Rin woke up bright and early Monday morning, before her alarm clock, with the sun shining through her curtains. She yawned and stretched, making her back crack. She looked at her new bed set, having got it yesterday after she told Bankostu about Sesshomaru and him bleeding over her other one. The comforter was yellow, orange, and had light pink circles around it. The pillow cases and sheets were just pink with yellow and orange stripes. She loved it, but she didn't let Bankostu know that.

_He really is trying to get in my life,_ Rin thought. Bankostu spent all day with her yesterday and her mother. Bankostu answered any questions she had about his work, which Mai knew about. When Bankostu had told her about his work, she just smiled and said okay.

"Rin, are you awake, dear," she heard her mother from the other side of the door. Rin was surprised Mai was still here. Normally, she would have left before now for work.

"Yeah, mom," Rin replied, opening her door and smiling at her mother, whom smiled back. Rin had to admit, ever since they confessed to her about her true father, Mai was really happy and smiling more.

"Hurry up and get ready for school, I made pancakes, eggs, and sausage." Mai smiled more. "And I made coffee."

"Okay, mom," Rin replied, not going to question her mother.

"Oh, and Bankostu said Sesshomaru will be walking you to school today." Mai told her and before Rin could respond, she was half way down the hallway, humming to herself.

Rin shook her head, smiling, before shutting her door to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Rin greeted Sesshomaru about an hour later at her front door. He wore black slacks and a nice blue button down top and black shoes. His silver hair as always was down and perfectly straight.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in response. Rin quickly closed the door and met him on the pavement.

"How was your night," Rin asked as they began walking to school. The morning was cool with little wind that played with Rin's hair. Sesshomaru's hair just deflected it.

"Pleasant," Sesshomaru replied, looking straight ahead. In his mind, he was hearing and smelling for danger. It was difficult for Sesshomaru to focus on other scents besides Rin's sweet raspberry smelling one. But he promised to protect Rin with his life, and he was determined to keep that promise. "Yours?"

"Fine," Rin replied, smiling. "Bankostu and my mom talked a lot, and he answered some of my questions about demons. Gico has decided to stay at a hotel for now, while Bankostu is in town."

Sesshomaru nodded, showing he was listening. Bankostu had told his father Inutaishio that he told Rin's mother about his occupation and involvement in the demon world. Surprisingly, Inutaishio was alright with it.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started, looking at her, "you mustn't tell anybody that you can see demons, understand?"

"I understand," Rin replied, nodding. "Besides, who would I tell besides Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Kagome cannot know." They stopped suddenly and Sesshomaru looked at her intensely. "Rin, you may come across demons today at school. Don't let them sense your fear. And if you feel like you are in any danger at all, call for me and I will be there." Rin smiled at that.

"Haru is a demon, isn't he?" Rin asked hesitantly, remembering the way he looked the other day. Haru's once short choppy black hair was now longer and red, his grey eyes almost black, and his build being bigger. And when he smiled, she saw fangs. She knew something was off about him.

Sesshomaru nodded, deciding not to tell her he fought him the night they met.

"He's my cheating ex-boyfriend, you know," Rin told him as they began walking again. "I wouldn't have sex with him so he went to Naomi, Kagura, and Kikyo. I found Haru and Naomi kissing one day during school. I told him it was over and ran away crying. I later found out from Kagome he slept with all of them."

_I should have killed him, _Sesshomaru thought angrily. _He will pay for hurting Rin._

The rest of walk passed in silence, just the two of them enjoying the morning weather, with Sesshomaru thinking of ways to hurt or kill Haru. He couldn't start a fight with him at school. Too many innocent humans would be in danger and a possible target for Haru to hold hostage. The Oni Clan knows that the Shakai vow to protect humans and they use it against them.

However, if Haru ever hurt or threatened Rin again, Sesshomaru would see to it personally he would be brought to Hell.

"I'll see you in a bit for Art, right," Rin asked Sesshomaru in the school a few minutes later. She had to put some books in her locker first and see Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded then walking in the opposite direction she went in.

"Hey, Kagome," Rin greeted her friend at their respective lockers next to each other.

"Hi, Rin," Kagome replied, taking out her first period textbook along with her notebook. "How was your weekend?"

"Good, Bankostu brought me shopping," Rin told her. Sunday morning Rin had told Kagome about Bankostu being her real father and her mother's past. "I think he's trying to buy my love. But I got a new bed set out of the deal."

"Cool. At least he cares about you and wants you in his life."

Rin rolled her eyes, shutting her locker after grabbing her sketchpad and coloring utensils. "Then he could have come into my life years ago and not let me believe Gico, a man I look nothing like, was my real father."

Kagome sighed, knowing her friend was stubborn. "Rin, he's here now, so let him in your life."

Rin opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by someone interrupting her.

"Hello, Rin."

Rin looked and saw it was Haru. She gasped slightly, seeing his new appearance. His hair was a reddish brown that fell to his shoulders, his eyes blacker than night, and his canine fangs protruded from his smirk. She caught a glimpse of his hands and saw claws. His brown shirt and blue jeans were tight on his muscular body.

"What do you want now, Haru," Rin asked, glaring at him. She wasn't scared of him, and if she was, she wouldn't show it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kagome back up in fear. She absolutely despised Haru with a deep passion.

"I just came over to ask you why you've been hanging out with the new student Sesshomaru," Haru said, his black eyes filled with anger. "Seems to me, you two have gotten really chummy in the past few days. I saw you two walking into school together."

"N-none of your business," Rin stammered while her heart was beating fast. She remembered when they were dating; he would get extremely jealous if she so much looked at another guy. "Why do you care?"

_Don't let them sense your fear,_ Sesshomaru had told her. Rin took a deep breath and glared at Haru and continued on before he could reply. "So what, is that a crime for us to be friends now? Besides, we're not together anymore, so I can hang out with anybody that I want to." She looked him dead in the eye. "You don't own me."

Haru growled and in a flash, he had Rin held up by her neck against the lockers, his grip getting tighter.

To Be Continued….

Ooohh. It feels so good to write cliffy's again! What do you guys think will happen? Don't worry; I'm not going on another hiatus. I'm already planning the next chapter! But in the meantime, I'm going to bed to snuggle with my wonderful Fiancé.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
